The Klory Story
by PoppyandViolet
Summary: Kurt Hummel gets a blast from the future when he meets the new student at McKinley, Rory, who claims to be his son.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: As is per the usual, I don't really know what I'm doing. But there was a post going around on tumblr about Rory being Klaine's love child and someone said that they wanted a fic where he went back in time to get his parents back together or something so I captioned it and that went on for a while, so I wrote it up and put it all together so I wouldn't have to keep spamming people's dashes. I'm tall-blonde-abercrombie-over-there on tumblr (minus the hyphens). I'm nice. Come love me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Rory, Kurt, Blaine, Sebastian, Finn... or anyone really, in this fic. **

**-P**

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel stared wistfully across the cafeteria, shifting his salad around in his plate absently as he pretended to listen to whatever his brother was droning on about. He had been having concentration issues lately. He hadn't been sleeping, hadn't been eating… he just couldn't find reason to. Nothing had been the same since he and Blaine had broken up. It had been a stupid fight and Kurt cursed himself every day for being the one to walk away. Stupid to think that Blaine would ever cheat on him. Why did he have to be so freaking insecure and ruin the one thing that had been perfect in his life?<p>

"Look, that's him!" Finn crowed excitedly, pulling Kurt from his thoughts.

"That's who?" Kurt asked, lifting an eyebrow with fake curiosity. He didn't really care.

"Rory," Finn said, giving Kurt a strange look, "the kid I was just telling you about…"

"Oh," Kurt said. That's what he had been talking about. "Sorry."

"Rory!" Finn called across the cafeteria, waving his arms with embarrassing enthusiasm. "Over here!"

Kurt recognised the kid from seeing him in the halls. He was small, with brown hair, a bit scruffier than Kurt approved of, but still nice in colour and texture, and pretty blue eyes. He shuffled over eagerly, his eyes wide and bright. Kurt envied his happiness.

"Hi there," he said in a thick Irish accent as he slipped into the seat beside Finn. "I'm Rory." He stuck out his hand and Kurt shook it politely.

"Nice to meet you," Kurt said. Rory's smile was wide and bright.

"You too," he enthused. "You're… Blaine's boyfriend, right?"

Kurt felt a stab of cold run through him. It had only been a few days… it still hurt, a lot. He felt hot tears prick at his eyes embarrassingly as Finn bit his lip nervously.

"Errr," he said uncomfortably. "They…er… they broke up."

"Oh my god," Rory exclaimed, looking horrified. "I'm so sorry!"

"Excuse me," Kurt said quietly, pushing away from the table and getting out of there before anyone could see him cry.

* * *

><p>Kurt frantically splashed cold water against his face, hoping no one would enter and see how hard he had been crying. No one ever really came into the boy's bathroom and Kurt usually avoided it too - it was really gross - so he thought it was a good place to be alone…<p>

He thought wrong.

He jumped in fright when the door swung open without warning and to his utter shock, Rory stormed in looking furious.

"What have you done?" he yelled.

"Excuse me?" Kurt snapped back. What the hell?

"You and Blaine are supposed to be together forever!" Rory shouted. "And now you've ruined everything!"

"How dare you!" Kurt raged, shock coursing through him. "If Blaine and I were meant to be then why was he so interested in Sebastian?"

"Oh my god," Rory moaned, leaning against the counter with a pained expression. "This cannot be happening…"

"What are you talking about?" Kurt snapped. "You don't even know me… or Blaine."

Rory gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry to do this to you…dad."

Kurt froze.

"What did you just call me?"

Rory looks like he's torn between bursting into tears and punching him in the face.

"Dad," he uttered brokenly. "I'm your son."

Kurt let out a derisive laugh. "Just because I'm Finn's brother, doesn't mean I'm stupid…"

"Hey," Rory said defensively, "Finn's my favourite uncle…"

"Ooookay," Kurt said, shaking his head in disbelief, "I'm going to go now…"

"Nonononnnoo," Rory pleaded, grabbing at his arm. "Please stay, we really need to talk."

"No," Kurt said, pulling harshly out of his grip, "you need to leave me alone. Where did you come from anyway?"

"New York," Rory answered promptly.

"Then what's with the accent?" Kurt asked suspicously. He sure didn't sound like he was from New York.

"Nanna Anderson," Rory grinned. "She's been taking care of me since I was little… you and papa didn't have much time."

"Okay, that is ridiculous," Kurt snapped, feeling immensely freaked out. Blaine's grandmother was Irish… "You're scaring me so I'm going to leave-"

"I know it's crazy," Rory said frustratedly, standing in front of the bathroom door, effectively blocking his path. "He said you wouldn't believe me."

"You're crazy," Kurt intoned, trying to get past him.

"So," Rory continued, ignoring him, "I have proof."

"Yup, okay," Kurt huffed, crossing his arms, indulging him. "What kind of proof?"

Rory grinned excitedly, pulling out his wallet and pulling out a photograph and handing it over.

It was taken under bright light, in a gorgeous little garden, filled with stunning white lillies. Arms around each other, the focus of the picture were two men, two adorably happy men, eyes full of light and love as they shared a secret smile, full of meaning that a simple photo could not convey.

Kurt's heart caught in his throat. It looked exacltly like him and Blaine… but they were… older. Blaine's hair wasn't gelled, but it was neatly styled, and there were faint wrinkles around his eyes. Worry lines, probably from working long hours. Both of their faces had lined out with age, growing more masculine and more adult-like.

But the thing that caught his eye was the glimmer of gold shining on their hands.

Wedding rings.

There was a sad smile in Rory's voice as he turned to him.

"Happy anniversary, dad."

The bathroom floor was disgusting and cold beneath him, but his legs couldn't carry him any longer. This was too much.

"Errrrr, dad," Rory ventured awkwardly.

"Kurt. Call me Kurt." He didn't think he could handle being 'dad' right now…

"Okay, uhmmm, Kurt," Rory tried again.

Kurt sighed. "What?"

"This might not be the best time to tell you this…" he rubbed the back of his neck gingerly, "but if you guys don't get back together by the end of the day I'm….errr… not going to exist."

Kurt bit his lip to keep himself from screaming at the boy in front of him.

"Rory…" he began warningly, "if I'm being punk'd and you're secretly Ashton Kutcher in disguise-"

"No!" Rory exclaimed. "Look, I know it's crazy-"

"Really it is," Kurt muttered.

"-but I…" he sighed, running a hand through his hair in frustration. "I really messed up, okay?"

Kurt frowned. "Rory… what did you do?"

Rory bit his lip, shifting uncomfortably. "Have you ever heard the saying, 'be careful what you wish for'…?"

"Rory," Kurt growled.

Rory gulped. "Oop. Scary dad." Kurt narrowed his eyes. "Okay, fine!" Rory threw up his hands. "We got into a fight… in-in the future… and I said that I wished that you and papa never got together so…" his eyes were guilty and downcasted as he finished, "so you weren't my other dad."

Kurt felt his chest tighten, torn between so many conflicting emotions.

"What were we fighting about?" Kurt asked, utterly horrified.

"It doesn't matter," Rory said quickly. "It was stupid but now we have to fix this."

Kurt groaned. "Ugh, I never even saw Back to the Future…"

"It's simple," Rory said, clapping his hands together. "We just have to get you and dad back together."

"Wait," Kurt said suddenly, a horrifying thought suddenly coming to mind. "Does this mean… are you the reason Blaine and I broke up?"

"Nononononoono," Rory assured him hastily. "Well… sort of. Sebastian is…" he winced. "He's sort of the one who caused all this. He overheard and used this machine to go back in time and-"

At the look of confusion on Kurt's face, Rory stops with a laugh.

"I'm sorry," he apologised, blushing a little. "It's just… right then you really looked like… the dad I know."

After a few minutes of silence Kurt finally let the shock pass and spoke.

"So what I gather from this is that we got into a fight, you said you didn't want me in your life, and now we have to get back together so you get to exist?"

"Exactly, and we are kind of running out of time, if you don't mind." Rory said.

It was still a shock, still something hard to believe in but if this was really their future. If they were able to get married and have a beautiful child like Rory, then he was gonna do everything in his power to get back with Blaine. He couldn't just throw everything they had been through out the window.

"Then let's get going! And we will talk about that fight after we are finished" Kurt said while grabbing his bag again and taking a lead out of the bathroom, "So did you even have a plan?"

Rory shifted in a little one armed shrug, a messy familiar smile crossing his face. Kurt felt a light pang in his heart when he realised that that smile was utterly Blaine's.

"Not really," Rory said apologetically. "But you were never one to back down from a challenge, dad."

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "Kurt," he corrected him. "Dad makes me feel old…"

"Whatever you say," Rory smirked. "Old man." he added under his breath.

"Alright," Kurt shut his eyes tightly, trying to think as hard as he could. "How can we fix this…"

"What do you mean?" Rory asked, frowning suddenly. "Can't you just go find dad and make up?"

Kurt exhaled, pinching the bridge of his nose. "No, we cannot just make up. He hurt me and…" he sighed, "and you weren't the only one who made a huge mistake. I think I stuffed things between us for good."

"Argh!" Rory exclaimed, slamming his fist against the bathroom wall in frustration. "Damn you Sebastian!"

"Stupid Sebastian," Kurt muttered. "Such a tool… where did he come from anyway?"

"He's this stupid kid who's life I saved," Rory said. Kurt lifted an eyebrow at the casualty with which he spoke. Rory blushed at the gesture. "It wasn't a big deal," he said modestly. "It's a long story… that we don't have time for. But basically he now has this stupid theory that he needs to repay me and he keeps… he keeps trying to make my wishes come true."

"So is it normal for people to just casually travel back in time in the future?" Kurt asked incredulously.

Rory gave him a strange look.

"Of course not, that's ridiculous," he dismissed. "Just the people with time machines."

"Just the people with…" Kurt shook his head, letting an incredulous laugh escape his lips. "Okay, sure, whatever."

"So… Kurt," Rory forced the name, "what are we going to do now?"

Kurt let out a grunt of frustration. "Can't you just go get Sebastian and go back further in time and not let him interrupt our happiness?"

Rory gave him a sad smile and shook his head. "It doesn't work that way… you and dad just need to work things out."

"I already told you," Kurt snapped, "it's not that simple! Right now, I don't even know if I want to get back with Blaine."

Rory's eyes widened, shock pulsing through him. Kurt instantly felt guilt consume him.

"I'm sorry," he apologied quietly, "I didn't mean it… I'm just… mad, I guess."

Rory nodded, sympathy behind his eyes. He carefully patted his arm, giving him a hopeful smile.

"But, you miss him, don't you?"

Kurt bit his lip, fighting the tears that burned behind his eyelids.

"Yeah, Rory," he admitted softly, "I do."

"And I bet he misses you too," Rory told him. "You guys just need to talk it out."

Kurt nodded, rubbing at his eyes to stop any traces of tears.

"And fast," Rory added suddenly, "because I sort of don't want to die."

Kurt glared at him. "And you were doing so well…"

* * *

><p>Getting the letter for Blaine to meet him at the Lima Bean after school was easy enough. Kurt had memorised his locker combination way back when he first moved to McKinley (Blaine was unused to the rusty locks and could never get them open) and easily slipped a note in their before the end of lunch.<p>

It was actually getting him to turn up that was the issue.

* * *

><p>By four o'clock, Kurt was a nervous wreck, drumming his fingers edgily on the wood of their usual table. Rory, who was sitting a few tables away, shot him a good luck thumbs up and Kurt smiled back weakly.<p>

His heart leapt at the sight of Blaine, his eyes dark as he entered, sweeping around the room and settling on Kurt, hurt melting over his features. Kurt felt a twist in his heart as he watched Blaine turn away, moving to the front of the line where he ordered his usual coffee.

"Medium Drip, please."

Kurt sighed, sinking a little in his seat. Blaine had been so cold and distant the past few days. It had been such a long time since he'd gone without his voice; always so gentle and warm and comforting. Kurt could keep up a string of analogies for the things his voice did for him, but right now he was struggling with coherency, his hands literally shaking as he gripped his stryrofome cup.

He missed him. So much.

"Hi," Kurt exhaled when Blaine took a seat across from him. Blaine gave him a short nod in greeting.

"You wanted to see me?"

Kurt bit his lip, his gaze flickering back to Rory who was on the edge of his seat, half bouncing in his chair.

"There's something I need to talk to you about…"

"Well say it then," Blaine said sharply, "I have a history paper I have to write…"

Kurt felt a stab of hurt in his chest. Blaine had never talked to him like this… cold, mean…

He understood of course. He had been a little bitch.

It didn't make it hurt any less.

"It's crazy," Kurt said quietly, his voice barely above a whisper, "but something," he resisted the urge to look over at Rory again, "has happened… and I just needed you to know that I'm sorry." He exhaled. "I'm so fucking sorry, Blaine. And I don't want to live without you anymore."

He waited for a few moments for Blaine to reply before finally lifting his eyes to meet Blaine's. His expression was unreadable as he held Kurt's gaze.

"Please say something," Kurt whispered. He couldn't take his silence any longer.

"I-I can't do this."

Kurt's heart stuttered violently in his throat as Blaine pushed away from the table, nearly knocking his coffee over in his haste to leave. Kurt tried to call after him, but his words got caught behind the giant lump in his throat. The bell above the door chimed and the door closed behind him with a gentle thud. Kurt couldn't see past the tears staining his vision but he heard Rory approach, slipping into the seat beside him, putting a comforting arm around his chair.

"It's okay," he said softly, "we'll figure something else out."

* * *

><p>The rain smattered against the window panes, the light hum of the car's heater the only thing filling the tense silence between them, until Kurt broke the spell with his words.<p>

"How long do we have?"

_Maybe I'll wake up tomorrow and it will only be a dream, _Kurt thought. _i may as well humour him for now…_

Rory shrugged. "Not long."

"Are you going to remain this freaking omnious the entire time?" Kurt snapped.

"Wow," Rory gulped, "papa says you only ever swear when you're really angry… or…"

"Or what?" Kurt asked wearily, keeping a firm grip on the steering wheel.

"He wouldn't say."

Kurt blushed.

"You didn't answer my question," Kurt reminded him.

Rory sighed in frustration. "I don't know…fifteen hours, I think."

"Fifteen hours?" Kurt blanched. "Shit…"

Rory gave him an apologetic smile.

"So… what do we do now?" Kurt asked.

"I was sort of hoping you had something."

Kurt bit his lip thoughtfully before turning the car to pull over on the side of the road.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked, confusion.

"You're driving," Kurt said decidedly. "I think it was time we paid a little visit to our friend, Sebastian."

* * *

><p>The hallowed halls of Dalton were almost too familiar as Kurt followed Rory down. He wondered absently how he knew his way around the place so well, but decided he'd ask him later (probably not if everything went to plan); they had more pressing matters to attend to.<p>

Kurt had to clench his fists at his side to fight the urge to throttle the smirking junior who was sprawled out on a couch when they entered. He lifted an eyebrow cockily at the sight of the pair.

"Kurt Hummel," he drawled, "I must say I hoped I'd never have to see your frightentingly angelic face again."

Kurt bit his tongue.

"Sebastian," Rory said, his voice desperate, "please, we need your help."

"My dear boy," Sebastian grinned, pulling himself to a sitting position and wrapping an arm around Rory's waist. Kurt flinched at the contact, possessed with an odd protective urge to snatch Rory away.

Wait… was he feeling… _paternal_?

He shook it off, watching as Rory took a seat beside Sebastian.

"Listen, Seb," he said seriously, "we made a mistake. I made a mistake with what I said, and you made a mistake with what you did."

"Oh, god," Sebastian laughed incrdulously, "he _knows_?"

"Yes," Kurt said sharply, "I know, and you need to fix this."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Oh, _I _need to fix this?" he laughed again. "No, boys, I'm afraid that even if I _wanted _to, I couldn't."

"Why the fuck not?" Kurt snapped. Rory flinched.

"Because," Sebastian smirked. "The time machine's broken."

* * *

><p>"Well this is just fucking perfect!" Kurt exclaimed, slamming the car door shut as they arrived in front of Kurt's house.<p>

Rory sighed, frowning in deep conversation as he followed him. "Any other ideas?" he asked hopefully.

Kurt shook his head, fighting back tears. "It's just not fair," he said sadly. "Blaine and I were perfect, we had this perfect future ahead of us… why did it all have to be so screwed up? He won't even take me back – not now, not ever."

Rory wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulders, wincing as Kurt gave a loud sniff. Even in 'present Rory time' he had hated seeing his dad cry. The man who was so strong, such a big idol of his. He admired his dad more than anyone and his heart felt heavy in his chest watching him break down.

"It's been a long day," Rory said quietly. "You should go up and take a nap or something."

"Take a nap?" Kurt repeated incredulously. "What is that going to do?"

"More than sitting around will," Rory insisted. "Listen, I have an idea. I'll be back in an hour or so – just get some rest."

Kurt bit his lip, sighing as his head nodded in favour. His eyes burned from crying and sleep deprivation. Since his break up with Blaine, his nights had been restless. So many nights they had fallen asleep _together, _tangled up in bedsheets and each other's warmth, holding hands even as he slept. It was hard enough sleeping alone, but without Blaine just a phone call away, it was pure _tortue._

"Okay," he agreed. "But wake me up when you get back."

* * *

><p>He remembered the address from when they had come back to Ohio for Christmas that one year. He knew both his father's detested the place, but he liked it. It was… cute. He liked his dad's house especially. It was freaking <em>huge.<em>

Sure he would never forget it, he found the estate soon enough, feeling just a little creepy as he walked without ceremony up to the front door. He absently remembered his father telling him that his parents hadn't been around much as a child, and he hoped that that still applied and they wouldn't be home yet.

His hesitant knocks were answered in under a minute and Rory couldn't help but smile at the hopefulness as his dad opened the door, Kurt's name already on his lips.

"Oh," he said, looking more than taken aback. "Err, Rory, is it?"

He fought a smirk at the look at disappointment in his father's eyes. Maybe this would be easier than he thought…

"Can I help you?" Blaine asked, retaining his polite manner although he looked just a little irritated.

"Yes, actually," Rory said, "it's about Kurt."

* * *

><p>Blaine's hand moved with practiced movements around the kitchen. Rory felt strange as he watched him potter about, making tea. He had seen him do it many times at home, in the precise same manner. It was almost disconcerting.<p>

"Sugar? Milk?" Blaine offered politely, sliding the said items towards Rory.

"Thanks," Rory muttered, helping himself to the sugar.

"Can I be honest with you?" Blaine asked, taking a seat beside him. Rory lifted his eyes, nodding to continue. "I don't really know who you are."

Rory choked on his tea, caught between a laugh and a cough. "That's fine," he managed. "I'm just… visitng." That was one way to put it. "I'm Kurt's friend."

"Oh," Blaine said, shifting away suddenly, a new coldness to his eyes. "And how do you know Kurt?" Rory opened his mouth, trying to quickly formulate something in his mind. "No, never mind," Blaine said before he could speak. "It's not really my business… not anymore."

"That's what I'm here about," Rory ventured carefully. "You see… I think you and Kurt should get back together."

"You don't know the first thing about Kurt and I," Blaine said sharply.

Rory smirked. _Funny that…_

"Actually," he said, "I know more than you think…"

"That's just a little creepy," Blaine muttered. Rory ignored him.

"Could you pass the milk?" Rory asked sweetly. "_Dad?"_

Blaine dropped the jug, the milk swimming frantically through the shattered glass. But Blaine's wide eyes never left his face.

"What did you just say?"

* * *

><p>"This is going to sound completely mad-"<p>

"I think we reached that point when you called me your _dad,_" Blaine interjected, looking horrified. "Oh my god, everything has been so messed up lately," he exhaled. "Maybe I'll wake up and this was just a dream…"

Rory gave a short laugh. "If only… believe me, this is horrifyingly real."

Blaine pushed away from the table, looking utterly wrecked as he paced the milk stained carpet. "Okay, look, you seriously can't just come in here-"

"I knocked politely on the door," Rory protested.

"Tell me I need to get back together with Kurt-"

"You're my _parents_," Rory stressed.

That got Blaine's attention.

"Wait… you mean to say…" Blaine struggled with words, his eyes blow wide as he stopped his pacing. "Kurt and I… we become _dads_?" his voice broke on the word.

Rory felt a relieved smile wash over him. He knew just what to do now…

"Of course," he said softly. "You guys are… you make amazing parents. I don't- I can't really tell you anything, but…"

"Are we happy?" Blaine asked suddenly. Rory bit his lip, trying not to grin too hard.

"You're happy, Blaine. So happy."

* * *

><p>Kurt blinked his eyes open blearily, rubbing at his skin gingerly. He felt light headed as he sat up too quickly, clutching at the bedframe to regain himself.<p>

"Are you alright?" a concerned voice asked next to him. He melted into the warm hands that caressed his shoulders.

"Fine," he replied. Suddenly, he jolted up and his eyes flew open.

"Blaine," he breathed.

"Kurt." Blaine smiled sunnily back at him, his hand curling around his own, intertwining their fingertips.

"I'm sorry."

They giggled as they spoke over each other, their shared voices both apologetic and pleading.

"I was wrong," Blaine began, his eyes softening with sadness. "Wrong to let you leave and _stupid _to not give you another chance… I can't even begin to-"

"No, Blaine," Kurt said hastily, his happiness bubbling excitedly in his chest. "_I'm _sorry. I was stupid, insecure and silly."

"Not silly," Blaine said softly, his thumb caressing the side of his face sweetly. "You're perfect, Kurt."

"You're the best part of me," Kurt whispered.

* * *

><p>Rory watched his parents from the hallway of Kurt's house, feeling an affectionate smile play on his lips. They were cute, sickeningly so. He didn't know whether or not to be happy that those heart eyes of theirs never faded and every day they seemed more in love.<p>

But as he watched them, wrapping in each other's smiles and happiness, he knew they were happy. And that was all he could ever want for them.

He felt Sebastian's familiar hand on his back. "It's time to go home," he said.

"Fixed it?" Rory asked, bestowing one last look on his parents, relieved to know that they were together and happy.

An unsettling feeling washed over him at the sight of Sebastian's smile.

"The time machine was never broken, was it?"

Sebastian's smirk broadened.

"Nope."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hahaha I know I said this was *complete* but this is sort of a prequel to the actual story. Someone on tumblr had sepculation that Rory and Sebastian were together or something, and this sort of just came out. **

**Disclaimer: Once more, I do not own anything. **

* * *

><p>Over the steady crackle of the fry pan, Kurt heard the door shut with a gentle thud. He put down the spatula carefully, folding his arms as he whirled around to face his son.<p>

"D-dad," Rory spluttered, his blue eyes wide with fear. Kurt quirked an eyebrow.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in?" he asked crossly. Rory swallowed.

"Err… maybe we could hold off on this conversation… I have a Modern paper I need to work on…"

"Sit down," Kurt snapped as Rory tried to creepy away. "Using your academics as a distraction might work on your father, but it won't work on me."

"At least _he's _proud of me," Rory muttered bitterly, taking a seat reluctantly at the kitchen table. "Hey," his eyes lit up, "pancakes!"

"I'll _be _proud of you when you give me something to be proud of," Kurt said quietly. "And don't get excited, they're for your father."

"Why does _he _get pancakes?" Rory pouted.

"Because he doesn't sneak out of the house in the middle of the night to meet his bad influence of a boyfriend."

Right on cue, Blaine padded into the kitchen sleepily, his slippers scratching against the tiles as he came up behind his husband, slipping his arms around him. Kurt leaned back into his embrace, humming contentedly into his warmth.

"That's because he has a beautiful," Blaine planted a messy kiss on Kurt's shoulder, "sexy," neck, "and wonderful, "cheek, "husband to come home to."

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly, turning in his arms to greet him with a full kiss on the mouth. Blaine moaned into it and Rory made a gagging noise behind them, pulling a face.

"Ewww," he muttered as Blaine untangled himself, taking a seat next to his son.

"You need to listen to your father, Rory," Bline said seriously. "This sneaking around at night isn't good…"

"It's the only time I can see him!" Rory protested. "His parents won't let him go out with me…"

"Well, you'll have to figure something else out then," Kurt said firmly. "We wouldn't be good parents if we let you parade around town with your boyfriend doing _who knows what_."

Both Rory and Blaine blushed.

"Come on, Blaine," Kurt scoffed at the alarmed look on his face, "you remember what we were like when we were his age…"

Blaine blushed harder and Rory grimace.

"Gross," he intoned. "And that's just it – I'm a teenager. You remember what it's like. Isn't this the time for doing this type of stuff?"

"No, that's college-"

"Blaine!"

"Dad!" Rory half whined, "I know you wouldn't be like this if it was… Cameron, or something."

"That's right," Kurt said sharply. "Because Cameron doesn't jet off to Paris whenever he feels like it and hang around Scandals every Friday night. Sebastian isn't good for you, Rory. You deserve better. And I want you to stop seeing him."

"No fucking way!" Rory shouted.

"Rory," Blaine said warningly, "don't talk to your father like that."

"You can't control who I _love_!" Rory yelled, ignoring Blaine completely.

"Rory," Kurt said softly, hurt reflecting in his eyes, "please, we're just worried about you…"

"No," Rory said darkly, pushing away from the table angrily. "You know…" he said as he headed for the front door, "sometimes I wish you weren't my real dads after all."

As the door slammed shut behind him, Kurt choked on a sob. Blaine was behind him in an instant, wrapping him in his arms, the smell of burnt breakfast wafting through the hall.

"Should we go after him?" Kurt sniffed.

"No, baby," Blaine said gently. "I think we need to give him space… some time to cool off."

Rory raced down the street furiously, his sneakers slamming hard into the burning pavement. He stopped at the end of the block, heart pounding and breath laboured as he leant against an unlit lamppost, trying to make sense of his thoughts.

It just wasn't fair.

He knew the story of his parents. They had been together since high school (although they did break up before college only to be reunited a little while later) and it was plain as day how perfect they were for each other. Uncle Finn said it had always been like that, even back then and that everyone knew they were in it for the long haul.

But if everyone took them seriously, why was it so different for him and Sebastian?

Just because Sebastian had a bad reputation because his parents were scientists and didn't have a lot of time for him so he did crazy shit to try and get their attention. No one took a moment to try and understand him.

Sure, he had been a bit of a slut. But he wasn't like that now. He was crazy about Rory. And what they had was special.

'Hey, babe." Rory started as Sebastian's concerned tone called down the street. He looked up to see his boyfriend rushing up to him. "What's going on?"

Rory sighed, allowing himself to be pulled into his arms, relaxing into his embrace.

"I just had a fight with my parents… about… you. They want me to stop seeing you…"

Sebastian looked up, his eyes wide in alarm.

"No, no," Rory said hurriedly, "I'm not _going _to, of course. I just… I wish they'd understand."

Sebastian grimaced. "Parents are like that," he said bitterly.

Rory squeezed his hand sympathetically and Sebastian gave him a meek smile, ducking his head onto his shoulder.

"You know," Sebastian sighed, "sometimes I wish my mom got married to some other dude so then at least I'd still have her, but I'd have a dad who actually loved me."

Rory sighed, plucking at the grass. "I feel the same way about papa… dad doesn't understand at all."

"Yeah," Sebastian said slowly, his eyes widening as an idea began to formulate in his mind. "If only…"


End file.
